When life gives you lemons, make lemonade
by DawnDarkmoon
Summary: When AJ Potter is thrown into a world that's not like her own with her friends, godfather and rival, she's not sure what to think. Is Middle Earth anything like her own world? What will she find? Love? Happiness? Betrayal? Even She isn't sure. FemHarry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

This is a prologue...and if people like it then I'll post more!!

"Potter you idiot!" a voice hissed. I rolled my eyes at the fuming Draco Malfoy hovering near me. "Well if you hadn't been stupid enough to follow us, you wouldn't be here!!" I growled, glaring at the "Slytherin Prince". Hermione, Ginny and Luna all gave me reassuring smiles, " If you hadn't broke the bloody orb then we wouldn't be-" "Hermione cut him off sharply, " If I remember correctly Malfoy,it was your father who dropped _the Prophecy_."

"Because the Bloke is a bleedin' death eater!" Ron Exclaimed. "Why you-" Draco started but was interrupted when Sirius gave him a stern glare. " Why don't the lot of you just be quiet, bloody children...oh not you Neville...instead of fighting like children" he paused to give them all a look "we should first figure out where we are." With that said they heard a faint rustle in the bushes nearest AJ. "Uhhh..maybe I should move?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "That would be best..." Sirius breathed.

I slowly walked towards the group, unsure of what was going to happen. It happened so fast I couldn't keep track of it, with a loud crash and a cry of pain from The "Slytherin Prince" I was tumbling to the ground before hitting my head on and rock, visions of what happened passed hazily through my head before slowly dimming to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings.

Well....I re read the "prologue" A few times and it was absolutely horrible in grammar!! Hehe...anyways!!! Here is the first chapter of "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

* * *

AJ's Pov

Emerald eyes fluttered slightly before snapping open. I frantically looked around in confusion, pictures flashing through my mind of the previous events. I pursed my lips and let out a deep sigh, slowly getting up from the bed. 'Where was everyone?' 'Were they safe?' I took in my surroundings it was a beautiful room, but that didn't comfort the sinking dread filling my stomach. I examined the room further noticing a door, I hadn't seen before, opening the door it led to a hallway. My eyes widened before I burst from the beautiful room and into the hall.

I winced and ignored the heavy throbbing from my head, they had to be here somewhere...even Malfoy. Around me I could hear melodious voices seeming to panic, but I ignored them, frantically searching for my lost friends...and Malfoy. I came to a large wooden doors, reminding me of The Great Hall. I made a quick decision and pushed the doors open, silencing the light chatter that had been previously in the hall. The expression 'So quiet you could hear a pin drop' came to my mind.

I hesitantly walked into the hall, keeping my head high even as the crowd seemed to stare at me accusingly. Relief filled my heart when I heard a light voice call my name, "Aj?" the voice seemed nervous, but hopeful. I snapped my head quickly to my right, and raised an eyebrow. "' Mione?" I asked quietly. Her face broke out into a watery smile before she embraced my smaller form in a tight hug.

"Oh Aj, you don't know how worried everyone one was, even Draco was worried" she sobbed. "Why would he be worried? I just hit my head." "Potter, you've been out for over a week, and Lord Elrond had said that you had hit your head so hard you might have had memory loss" Malfoy said nonchalantly. Ginny gave him a scalding look, " We were ALL worried, Aj but I think we should go talk to Elrond, he had said we had 'many things to discuss when you awoke' and while we're at it we should find Sirius, Ron and Neville. I know that Luna's in the gardens." I nodded "That'd be a good idea..." I deadpanned, nervously looking around the room before casting my eyes downward once more.

* * *

Narrator's Pov

The room was still deathly silent, Draco turned to look at them, "Well what are you looking at?" he sneered, "Go back to eating your bloody food!" Aj raised an eyebrow as the rooms occupants reluctantly went back to their suppers, some still occasionally peering at the group of wizards. "Thank you Malfoy, but you didn't need to do that." she mumbled, cheeks flushing a light pink. "What made you think I did it for you?" he grumbled, pushing past the three witches, nearly knocking them over,before saying "Go find Longbottom, Weasley and Black, I'll get Looney Lovegood." He gave them one last sneer before stalking off.

Hermione and Ginny had looks of indignation on their faces as the Slytherin's back slowly faded from view. Aj merely shrugged, " Well lets go find them!!" the Parseltongue nearly cheered. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in her friend's apparel. " How about we find you something to wear first?" she asked, quickly steering her friend out of the hall. "Ginny make sure you find they other boys, we'll meet you in Lord Elrond's study soon." Ginny nodded in response before sauntering into the hall once more. "But 'Mione what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Aj asked, pulling lightly on the soft fabric. Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose before mumbling something inaudible. "What?" the girl asked be sitting down. "Aj...you wearing a nightgown..." she managed before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

With Draco

Bloody Potter! The nerve, I didn't bloody do that for her, she thinks she can just bat those emerald green eyes, and swish her flowing ebony hair and every guy will melt at her bloody feet!!! I scoff lightly and kick a rock, " Hmph, bloody Potter, bloody mud blood...bloody weaslette" "You know, you really should learn to control your temper, you'll attract the Nargles." Luna Lovegood smiled as Draco gaped at her " The bloody what?" She smiled lightly, "The Nargles, they usually are attracted to anger, using the anger you already have to cause mischief making you even angrier than before."

She held up her Butter beer cork necklace. " I use this to keep them away" she smiled widely, "but you probably need it more." She put the necklace around his neck. Draco gulped lightly before, looking some what nervously at Luna." Um...Thanks?" It came out a question rather than appreciation. Her eyes shone with happiness, "Your welcome, well you should go find the others, now that Aj is awake, I believe they're in the archery feild, Goodbye Draco!" With that she skipped off, humming a strange tune he had never heard, once again leave Draco Malfoy alone to ponder. He fingered the necklace that was still warm with her touch, and unknowingly, smiled to himself.

* * *

This is really short but I'll post more soon :) Hmm....possible Luna/Draco? We shall see but It will be mainly a Femharry/(Other Character) Im thinking either Legolas or Haldir, maybe Boromir, Im not sure or MAYBE no romance at all with Aj...

Feed back would be greatly appreciated!! Be completely honest!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!**

A/N: Well, I'd like to thank my 4** amazing reviewers**!! Thank you to **psicat76, candinaru25, lennox03237 **and **Jelling Hon! **Oh and make sure to vote on my poll "Who should AJ be paried with?" Its on my profile!!

* * *

With Hermione & AJ

Hermione smiled to herself as she finished plaiting her best friend's long ebony hair. " See isn't that better?" AJ looked at Hermione, then rested her head in her hands. "Your sure that was a bloody nightgown?" she asked, her voice muffled. Without warning Hermione let out a new set of giggles, " I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it was." AJ groaned, then looked up into her friend's mirth filled eyes, "AJ it's fine, by now I'm sure everyone has forgotten."

The-girl who- lived, looked down at her current apparel, a white dress that stopped at her ankles. It was a simple dress, simple but elegant, with a modest neckline that rounded. The sleeves were tight, until they reached her slim forearms then they seemed to bell out, reaching to the tips of her fingers.

Hermione smiled at her friend's shocked expression, "'Mione, you made me look like a bloody girl!! I didn't even look this good when I went to the Yule Ball!" The browned eyed witch chuckled "Come on AJ, we should start heading to Lord Elrond's study, the others are bound to be there." AJ coughed nervously, as if trying to stall her friend, "You never did mention who Lord Elrond was 'Mione" Hermione looked at her suspiciously before answering "He's the elven lord who rules over Imladris, also known as Rivendell." "House elves have lords?" questioned the dumbstruck witch. Hermione ground her teeth together in frustration, it would be awhile before they talked to Lord Elrond.

* * *

Third person Pov

Sirius Black sighed in dismay at the arguing siblings, Neville just shook his head before chucking. "You get used it after a while." he said with a hesitant smile. Sirius just grunted, "Was there a reason they were arguing?" he finally asked. "No I don't think there was aparticular reason but they always seem to..." Neville trailed off as the two redheaded sibling turned heated glares to him. He held his hands up in surrender, "Was there a reason you came down here Ginny?" Ginny's eyes widened, she turned to look at three in alarm.

"Bloody hell, I almost forgot!" Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, "What was so important that you had to tell us?" he looked at her impatiently. She pursed her lips in frustration, "Well if your going to be rude I'll just go." "Just bloody tell us!" Ron exclaimed. "AJ's awake, and we're supposed to talk with Elrond." Sirius's eyes widened before he took off, first changing into his Animagus form of course. "Sirius wait!! I don't think the elves will appreciate a huge dog running through Rivendell!" Ginny yelled after him. Neville raised an eyebrow at the fuming Ginny, "Well what are we waiting for," she hissed "we have to follow him." Ron rolled his eyes but agreed, chasing after Sirius's disappearing form.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's pov

I sighed contently as I looked at the strange necklace. I had always had a fascination with Lovegood, yes she had seemed odd, but at the same time, maybe she wasn't the odd one, maybe the world itself was odd and she was the only normal one. I shook my head roughly, trying to get thoughts like that out of my head, Malfoy's do not have thoughts like that, then cringed at what my father would say if he heard had heard about my attraction to the Lovegood girl.

The thought of disappointing my father had always upset me, I had always wanted to be friends with the Potter girl but my father had advised me not to saying 'If those weasleys are the company she keeps, then that shows what type of person she is.'

I sighed once more, but this time in frustration, I looked at the necklace and what I'm sure was a look of melancholy formed on my face. I would no longer be pushed around, so others were pleased, besides I am a Malfoy ,and Malfoys always get what they want.

* * *

Third person Pov

With a slight smirk, the "Slytherin prince" was once again looking for Weas- ahem, Ron, Neville and Sirius. What he failed to notice was the large black dog, running at a breathtaking speed with the three figures lagging behind it. Said large dog was also to preoccupied to notice the brooding Malfoy heir, not that he would've cared if he had knocked him over. Ginny, who had been paying more attention to the surroundings then the four males quickly called out, "Sirius!! Watch out for Malfoy!"

The three Gryffindors skidded to a stop just as Sirius crashed into Draco. "Black" hissed the deadly calm Slytherin, "look. What. You. Did." Sirius whined lightly before trying to tug free of Draco's iron grip. Draco turned his burning glare to the three sheepish looking lions, "Why did Black just ram into me?" he growled. "Well," Neville began, "when Ginny told us about AJ waking up he just kind of took off." Sirius growled at Draco before trying to bite him, "Of course, this is Potter's fault" Draco muttered. Sirius snarled, breaking free of Malfoy and taking off again. "Sirius! Wait!" Ginny wailed.

* * *

AJ and Hermione

AJ looked between the three elves and Hermione with a look of awe on her face. Hermione sighed lightly at her friend before shooting the two elven lords and counsellor an apologetic look. The girl who lived turned towards her friend, then back to the elves, a serious expression crossed her face, "What was it you need to speak with us about Lord Elrond?" she asked. "That will be discussed when your companions arrive, but while waiting I would like to introduce you both to, Lord Glorfindel, he recently returned from helping the hobbit Frodo Baggins, and Erestor, my chief counsellor."

Hermione smiled shyly, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Autumn Potter." AJ scowled lightly at her friend, "It's AJ 'Mione" she mumbled. Lord Elrond chuckled, "Mithrandir will also be here momentarily." "Mithrandir?" Hermione questioned "Mithrandir also known as Gandalf the Grey is a Istari or a wizard." Erestor said. "So you do have wizards here?" AJ asked. "Yes but few, there are only 5, Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown and The blue wizards, Alatar and Pallando." Elrond responded

AJ and Hermione were still curious but a knock on the door stopped them from asking any further questions. "Enter" Elrond said calmly. A tall, older man walked into the room, he was wearing all grey robes, carrying a large wooden staff. "Mithrandir" all three elves stood, smiles of relief on there face.

AJ gazed at the man with something akin to shock on her face, "Professer Dumbledore?" Gandalf chucked lightly, "No my dear, I am Gandalf the grey, though are you alright? You look to have seen a ghost." Her face fell to one of slight disappointment before she mumbled, "No sir, I'm quiet alright, thank you for asking." Gandalf stared at her intently before murmuring, "You have great power young one, more than you know" "Pardon sir, but what do you-" Hermione was interupped when a large black dog bound into the room, pouncing on the young Potter.

AJ laughed, "Sirius...stop" she continued chuckling "yes I missed you but you have to get off, I don't think our guest appreciate you getting their floor all muddy." Sirius whined but complied, shifting from Padfoot to Sirius with a soft Pop. "Well Prongslet, you can't blame me" Sirius grinned. She hugged the man who had become like a father to her. Sirius smiled before saying "You have to promise me to be more careful." AJ nodded "I promise Sirius"

Luna walked in the room, a dreamy smile on her face, "Just so you all know, Ron,Ginny, Neville and Draco will all come running into the room in 2.7 seconds." she then sat down daintily next to Glorfindel. The elves raised an eyebrow as they all ran in frantically looking around the room 2.7 seconds later. Lord Elrond motioned for them to sit down. "Now that we are all together" he began "I realize we have a few things to discuss."

* * *

So this is where I leave you all...It took me a bit to put this out so I'm sorry.

Feed back is greatly appreciated!!

And remember to vote on my poll for who AJ should be paired with, remember it's on my profile.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

A/N: So…This one is mainly in AJ's Point of view, But to all you Legolas fans, look out for Blonde elves in tights! Heheh…

Voting for who AJ should be paired with is going a bit slow…

AJ/Legolas-2

AJ/Haldir-3

AJ//other

AJ/Boromir

AJ/ no one

So make sure to vote!! And thank you very much to my 6 reviewers!!

* * *

AJ's Pov

Aj rubbed her head, the meeting had lasted longer than expected. She snorted at the Slytherin across from her, he was staring with unabashed infatuation at the young Ravenclaw.

Shaking her head she turned to her left, Ron had just shoved another forkful of roasted potatoes into his mouth. She chuckled briefly but her expression faltered, Lord Elrond's words fresh in her mind.

***Flashback***

Elrond turned to face the group of witches and wizards, "I know from what you have told me and what Mithrandir has confirmed, you are not of this world. But, you each have a great power" he paused looking at each of them, his eyes finally rested on her, "some…will triumph, using your powers only for the greater good, others..." his eyes snapped towards Ron and Hermione.

"I cannot say. But one thing is for certain, stray but a little and the fate of Middle Earth may be doomed." Once again he turned his gaze towards her, she held it unwavering.

He turned towards Gandalf and he stood with a nod, "Tommorow a council will be held, representatives around Middle Earth will be in attendance, Lord Elrond, Erestor and myself have discussed this. We feel it will be in your best interest to attend."

***End Flashback***

She growled in frustration, why was she so affected by this? To everyone else it seemed like the last thing on their minds, she just couldn't get those haunting words out of her mind. Sirius, as if sensing her distress, got up and sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

***Flashback***

AJ turned away from Sirius, not wanting her godfather to see what she thought was weakness. She began hesitantly," _Sirius when I was_," she paused taking a deep breath, "_when I saw Mr. weasley attacked I wasn't just watching…I was the snake_" she stopped turning to face him.

"_and afterwards in Dumbledore's office there was a moment where I w-wanted t-_" she was to ashamed to finish the sentence. "_This connection between me and Voldemort what if the the reason is I am becoming more like him? I-I just feel so angry…all the time._" _She paused with a frown, "And what if after everything I 've been through, something's gone wrong inside me, what if I'm becoming bad?"_ she turned her tear filled eyes to her solemn godfather.

Sirius pulled her into a fatherly embrace, "_I want you to listen to me very carefully_ AJ" he paused and looked into her distress filled eyes. "_You're not a bad person,_" he began firmly, "_you're a very good person, who bad things have happened to._"

"_You understand_?" he questioned. "_Besides_," he continued "_the world isn't split into good people and Death eaters, we've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the power we chose to act on."_

He smiled lightly, "_That's who we really are_." Hermione popped her head into the room, "_AJ, it's time to go._"

"_When all this is over, we'll be a proper family, you'll see_." AJ nodded, giving Sirius one last hug before walking out the door with Hermione.

***End Flashback*** (Italics are direct Quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Which I don't own! )

AJ lifted her head from her godfather's shoulder, "I think I'll go take a walk, you know, clear my head…" Sirius looked at her intently then said, "Don't be gone to long, Progslet, it's nearly dark." AJ smiled one last time at her friends and godfather before quietly exiting the loud hall.

* * *

As she walked through the quiet gardens she started having strong feeling of nostalgia. She missed everything, especially Hogwarts, bloody hell, she even missed Snape! She pouted lightly, walking over to a nearby tree and sat down.

She closed her eyes, and rested her head on the back of the tree. Not even five minutes later and she heard a melodious voice quietly say "As safe as it is in Imladris, I cannot say It is good to be walking alone so close to twilight." AJ hummed quietly in response, then reluctantly opened her eyes.

The man or should I say, elf was to put it simple ethereal . His long silky tresses that had been tied into warrior's braids gleamed in the waning sunlight his brilliant blue orbs stared back at her with an overwhelming wisdom. She bit back a gasp, she had truly never noticed how brilliant these elves were, so wrapped in herself. The elf smiled warmly at her and held his hand out to her, she looked him over cautiously before taking his hand.

"Hello my lady, my name is Legolas." He took her hand and brushed his lips to it. She chuckled lightly, "Just call me AJ…or if you prefer Autumn" she raised an eyebrow at her hand that was still enclosed in Legolas's larger one. Legolas dropped her hand seeming reluclant to do so. "Tell me Autumn, why were you walking alone?" She sighed lightly, "I had a lot of thing on my mind." she admitted.

***Flashback***

She was one of the first out of the study,as if being chased by hundreds of dementors. The others were far behind, save for one Draco Malfoy who was sprinting behind her. "Potter!! Wait, I need to talk to you! Just wait a second Autumn!"

She skidded to a stop so fast she nearly toppled over, turning her eyes to Malfoy she stated with a chuckle," You do realize that was the first time in the nearly six years that you didn't call me some type of derogatory name?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Look…I know I've been the world's biggest wanker, but…I wanted to apologize."

AJ's jaw almost dropped to the ground, " I know that you probably think I am not at all sincere, and I understand but I was hoping while we're here that we could somehow come to a truce, maybe even a friendship, so what do you say…Autumn?"

If possible, her eyes had grown the size of dinner plates, she still hadn't responded and with a sigh Draco regretfully began to walk away. Snapping out of her stupor AJ called out in a hoase voice, "Draco…wait" He turned to look at the Gryffindor, "I apologize to, things got out hand, and I acted like a bloody arse too…so your not the only one to blaim." Draco gave her a half smile before holding out his hand, "Friends?" he questioned timidly. "Friends" she confirmed with a smile.

***End Flashback***

* * *

She turned to look at Legolas, "I think the real question here is why, you sir are walking around, near dusk, stalking young teenage girls I presume?" her voice was playful and her eyes sparkling with mirth. His eyes widened in mock anger, "I would do no such thing…we elves do not do that." He said with haughty air to his voice. They continued this playful banter through out the garden and well into the halls of the elven lord's home.

" I must say it was a pleasure meeting you Lady Autumn" Legolas murmured quietly to her. " But I believe this might be your stop." She was about to reprimand, she had already reminded him not to address her as My lady but of course it had no affect on her what so ever, but was distracted by the fact that she was standing in front of the room she had been earlier. " How in the bloody hell did you know this was my room?"

Legolas chuckled but ducked his head, something akin to a blush on his face, "I saw you walk out of this room earlier…" he admitted. "Well thank you Legolas!" she laughed "It was a pleasure meeting you too, hopefully we'll see each other soon! Good night!" She gave him a tight hug before she scurried into her room, failing to the notice the now frozen elf.

* * *

The next day

Aj winced as she stumbled out of bed, "What the bloody hell time is it?" she murmured to herself. Her eyes widened as she saw a table with a dress set out for her."Oh bloody hell!" she gasped,"the council!!" Hurriedly she dressed herself, grabbing a comb and an apple, she stuck the apple in her mouth, and took off running.

With the Council…

"Strangers from Distant lands friends of old, you've been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor , middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction, you will unite or you will fall, each race is bound to this fate this one doom, Bring forth the ring Frodo…"

"Where the bloody hell is AJ? " Ginny hissed to Hermione. Hermione looked a bit distressed " I'm not sure" she whispered back. Just as the young hobbit was about place the ring on the podium, there was a slight rustling followed by a yelp as 'The chosen one' tumbled out of the the bushes nearly knocking the hobbit over.

"Bloody hell, sorry about that.."she trailed off sensing the eyes on her, "Ahehehh…sorry that I just sort of dropped in…."

Well that was longish…sorry if it was later than I expected to update! Please review and remember to vote for who AJ will be paired with!! Until we meet again!! :D OH PS hehe...I know it seems like it's moving slow but I dont really just want to jump in like that so... yup!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings

Well…I was so excited that I have hit 10 reviews I decided to write another chapter!

So far still…the only people votes I have are 3 Haldir, 2 Legolas…Remember the poll's on my profile…but I always could make it a Legolas/Femharry/Haldir…hmmm what do you guys think? Review and tell me what you think!

But I'd like to thank my reviewers!! Thank you so much, **psicat76, candinaru25, lennox03237, Jelling Hon, midnight-raven-wing** and **917brat!**

OH and before I forget, you should check out **shockrocklover**, she's a good friend of mine and she's an amazing writer!!

* * *

AJ stood quickly, legs shaking just lightly,"Ah, Miss Potter, so nice of you to join us…" Lord Elrond smiled. AJ pouted at her friends as if saying 'Why didn't you wake me?' "You may have a seat next to the representatives of Mirkwood." He continued with a nod towards them.

AJ turned her eyes to a mirthful looking Legolas, three other Elves surrounding him, " It seems fate has brought us together once more Lady Autumn." He teased. Before she could respond, Lord Elrond addressed the Council once more," Now without further instruction, let us continue." And once more the attention was directed to the ring.

It was a beautiful ring, sparkling gold untarnished, but it's beauty certainly did not make up for the darkness obviously surrounding it. A tall man stood, dark auburn hair hung around his face, his gray eyes locked on the ring, seeming somewhat unaware of his surroundings, " So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He paused taking a breath " But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found'"

Slowly his hand reached for the shimmering gold that lay daintily on the podium, "Isildur's Bane" he murmured, eyes slowly glazing. "Boromir!!" several called out one of them being Lord Elrond. He snaps out of his stupor as Gandalf stand with a flourish, chanting strange words in an unnerving language, "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." AJ whimpered as the sky cleared and the darkness surrounding the area vacated, she shuddered the pain she felt was worse than the Cruciatus curse she had experienced the previous year.

Lord Elrond, turn a sharp gaze to Gandalf, "Never before has anyone dared to utter words of that tongue here in Imladiris." Gandalf seemed to scoff slightly, " I do not ask for pardon, master Elrond, for the Black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every cornor of the west! The ring is altogether evil!"

But for some reason the message of **altogether evil **didn't seem to reach Boromir, " It is a gift!" he claimed before continuing, " A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" he looked expectantly at the council "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

A man with dark hair and light eyes was about to protest but AJ beat him to it, "You're not serious are you? Where you not listening to Gandalf and Lord Elrond discussing the fact that the ring is altogether evil?" Boromir turned to glare at the young girl, "A child should learn to respect her elders." AJ's normally glittering emerald eyes turn hard, like malachite. "Age…has nothing to do with wisdom, a lot of people may think it does, but there is more than one way to gain wisdom living it is one way, in my 16 years I've seen a lot of horrible things. It doesn't take wisdom to figure out that ring, cannot be used for good, only death and destruction. All you really need is common sense, which you need to gain if you don't realize that you will gain nothing from that ring, not power, nor wealth, nor anything that men hold of value. It must be destroyed."

Many in the council were nodding in agreement at her words, however few were frowning, Ron was one of them. " I disagree AJ." AJ spun around in shock at her best friends words. "Wha-what?" she gasped. "You're not serious Ron, it's plainly obvious that that ring will be the doom of all if not destroyed!"

He shrugged, "You never know, what do you say 'Mione?" Hermione was staring off into the distance, a content look on her face, "I agree with Ron and Boromir, AJ. If we destroy it we will never know what could've been" AJ felt like pulling her hair out, "But!"

The man from earlier stood, " You can not weild it," he paused "none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir turned to the man, "And what would a ranger now of this?"

Legolas stood infuriated his friend was being demeaned " He is no mere ranger! He Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir's eyebrows furrowed, "Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?" a queer look had formed on his face. A look of pride crossed his face as he looked at his friend, " And heir to the throne of Gondor" Aragorn looked at the scene in mild distress, "_Havo dad_, Legolas."

A sneer crossed Boromir's face, " Gondor has nor king, Gondor needs no king." AJ rolled her eyes at his snarky remark. Everyone had sat back down as Gandalf stood, "Aragorn and Lady Autumn are right. We cannot use it." Lord Elrond looked over thoughtfully at the council, "You have no other choice, the ring must be destroyed."

A stout dwarf stood and growled, "Well what are we waiting for?" A normal ring would have shatter at the impact of the axe hitting the metal, but this ring didn't in fact it was the axe it's self that shattered, ricocheting off the ring and podium. Aj quickly moved her head as a stray piece bounded towards her.

Lord Elrond looked at the dwarf in slight disdain, as he was helped up by his companions, " The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft her that we possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there it can be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused "One of you must do this."

Boromir rubbed the bridge of his nose , as If the elven lord did not comprehend , " One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more that just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. Is is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, Ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Sirius scoffed, "Not with ten thousand men, but fly over head and drop the ring in? That sounds like a bloody deal!" he chuckled The witches and wizards surrounding him groaned, "Not with ten thousand men," AJ started , "How about ten thousand women?" Ginny smirked.

AJ chuckled, shaking her head, "Not with ten thousand men, they would expect that, but sending a small group of individuals?" she offered. Boromir was about to retort when Legolas jumped up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf, Gimli stood, glaring at Legolas, " And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" With that the council erupted into chaos, more than it already was of course. The only who remained calmly in their seats were Frodo, Elrond, Aragorn and AJ.

"I will take it!" a timid voice called out. Frodo tried once more, " I will take it!" AJ whistled loudly, finally getting everyone's attention " I think Frodo had something to say…" she looked pointedly at the council. Frodo blushed , nodding his thanks to her, " I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way…" he trailed off.

Gandalf walked to Frodo and said with a slight smile, " I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stood also, " If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." he knelt down " You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas joined. Gimli huffed, " And my Axe." With a internal sigh, Boromir walked towards the company, " You carry the fate of is all, little one. If this indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." He also stood with them.

"Hey!" a childlike figure jumped out of the bushes, "Mister Frodo ain't going nowhere without me!" he stood proudly next to his friend. Elrond looked on in amusement, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more people jump from behind the pillars to join the group, "Hey!! We're coming too!" Elrond turned , raising an eyebrow, " You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" one said. "Besides," the other continued, "You need people of intelligence on the sort of mission, quest…thing." The other snicked, "Well that rules you out Pip."

AJ looked at the group, and at the young hobbits before standing, her friends looked at her in shock. "Frodo…I do not have much to offer" she said softly, " but I do hereby swear upon my life and my magic that I will do everything and anything in my power to protect you and the fellowship, for the free people of Middle Earth, whether it kills me or not." She held her wand out and it shot out red and gold sparks, surrounding herself and the fellowship, finally swirling around her before falling to the ground like glitter.

The entire council looked at her in shocked, she looked towards her friends and godfather and saw complete and utter devsation, but the worst was Sirius, he looked like he was either going to cry (which Sirius Black doesn't do!) or fall to the ground laughing at the extremally amusing "joke" that was being played on him.

Elrond smiled, seemingly relieved, ignoring the looks the men, dwarf and elf were giving him about the women. "10 companions…so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

**

* * *

So...that is where I shat leave you...hehe poor Sirius!! Those where all quotes from the Fellowship of the Ring, Which I do not own!!**

**So yeah vote and review!! XD**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings!

Hey Guys so here's the newest chapter…. I as for AJ's pairing …Legolas/AJ-7…Haldir/AJ…3 AJ/Boromir 1 and Legolas/AJ/Haldir 1….So go to the poll on my page to vote! And I changed it a bit so you can have two votes!

This one is for my friend Evan, he wanted me to update as possible and was telling me I should update during school, even though I had no access to a computer what so ever. So sorry for updating slower than you wanted me too XD

And check out shock rock lover, she's an amazing writer!!

* * *

Draco Pov

My mouth hung open in shock as she foolishly volunteered herself. At times I thought she had been stupid but this took the cake. As everyone surrounding us seemed still frozen in shock, I pulled myself away from Luna's embrace. "What the hell, potter?" I finally managed to blurt out. She looked my way, confused "Was there something wrong ?" she asked warily.

My eyes nearly popping out of place as I hissed, "You can't be serious…You do realize what would happen if you fail?" She looked into my eyes, with so much intensity I nearly flinched, " Yes…yes I do realize…and that's why I don't intend on failing."

With one last glance at the company, she stiffly walked away, not saying anything to anyone. Legolas, one of the elves from Mirkwood, turned to me, a question in his eyes, "What would happen if she did not keep the intended promise?" "Then she would cease to exist ." Luna said softly "What do you mean?" Pippin asked, a bemused look on his childlike face. "She would die." Sirius said gruffly. The shocked silence that followed after he left was more unbearable than the first.

* * *

Third person pov

AJ rubbed the bridge of her nose; she had a feeling it was going to be a very stressful time until the company left. She came to what seemed to be an archery field, it was quiet …for the time being, and it wouldn't be long before Sirius tracked her down. But for the while she could run things through her head, maybe even practice her Animagus form.

A sly smile crossed her pale face, no one had found out of her nightly escapades through Lord Elrond's gardens. How she was nearly a full blown animagus, or how she had worked at least two years towards this. All she needed was one more transformation-

Her musings were cut short by the angry growl of her godfather. She stood with a sigh and turned weary eyes towards Sirius' distraught ones. With a whine her godfather morphed from Padfoot, and walked towards her. "I want to know what you were thinking when you did that." His voice was emotionless, but she could tell he was struggling.

"I wasn't thinking…I acted on instinct-" he cut her off. "Exactly!" he exclaimed, "You didn't think. It was a reckless thing to do and you know it. You could be putting us all in danger, yourself especially!" AJ's cheeks heated in fury, " You know that wasn't my intention." She grit out, "This is my choice and I hope you respect my decision, because this is what I feel is right." the latter was said in a more some grievous tone.

She turned away from him, tears prickling her eyes and threatening to spill over. "This is the kind of selfish reckless behavior-" it was her turn to cut him off. "I'm reckless?" she spun to face him, eyes smoldering in anger and hurt. "Yes," he stated evenly, "And you're too damn childish to realize."

"I am not a child!" she shouted, "I am not a child," she repeated quieter, " I lost out to be being a child a long time ago." She finally whispered. "I think you should go," she stated coldly " I don't think it's best if either of us try and communicate because I'm sure we'll both just get angrier ." With one last distressful look towards her godfather, AJ walked away , leaving her godfather to brood.

* * *

Legolas & AJ

AJ sighed, what Sirius has said to her jumbled her thoughts, she was feeling extreme remorse, but also betrayal. Did he really mean what he had said, or was he saying those things spur of the moment, as if it was his one chance to get her to forget , her juvenile ideas? Was she really a selfish, reckless, and child? Was she making this problem worse by calmly reassuring herself she wasn't?

She felt someone sit next to the bench next to her, and reluctantly she looked up. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she held her new companion's unwavering gaze. His pure blue orbs seemed to hold a melancholy in them and she bit back a wince.

His voice was soft but strong, he was serious not playful, "I know" he began, "that we may have just met last night, but I cannot help but feel this need to be close to you and protect you."

"How do you know that I need protecting?" she deadpanned, she was tired, tired of people assuming she was a weak defenseless child in need of a protector, " I'm not weak, I know I can do this." The corner of hip mouth lifted in amusement, "I never said that, I am merely stating that I will be here when you need me." He paused, " But…I do wonder why you wish to help Frodo, pure curiosity I assure you, _Mellon_."

She took that moment to admire him, his golden locks falling around his head, as if a halo, his sharp almost aristocratic facial features, his tall stature, even while sitting his still managed to loom over her 5'1 form; and his lean muscular build, all in all he was perfect. It was like was sculpted by one of the finest artists She blushed, hurriedly pushing those thoughts out of her head.

"Mellon?"She questioned. He smiled " Friend, in elvish."

"Oh…" she nodded, " Honestly? In the beginning I wasn't planning on joining, let alone, even know of the Council, but of course after Lord Elrond informed us of the council, he and Gandalf saw it fit for us to join. But the real reason is that I know what it's like to be alone and scared, and feel burdened. I feel that Frodo, shouldn't be alone." She said quietly. Legolas nodded, "You have a good heart," he finally said, "and your intentions are pure"

"Thank you Legolas," she looked into his eyes once more, "you made me feel much better, of my decision." He nodded, a smile of contentment on his beautiful, " Anytime my lady." AJ shook her head in amusement "Friends?" she asked timidly, holding her hand out to him. He smiled once more, "Of course." AJ laughed brilliantly before engulfing the elf in a hug, unbeknownst to her said elf's face was dusted with a faint blush.

AJ pulled back from the hug and smiled a gleaming smile and said more, " But I really do appreciate it, thank you Legolas, I think I will go take a short nap before dinner, Good bye Legolas." He raised his hand in a gesture, as she took off down the cobblestone path. "Goodbye_ Bein __Mîr_" he murmured to himself, before taking off himself.

_Elvish translations: _

_Mellon: Friend_

_Bein Mir: Beautiful Jewel_

_Any way…hope you enjoyed __ Remember Review and Vote! OH! And if you review tell me what you think AJ's Animagus should be!_


	7. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry it's taken so long to Update. I've been extremely busy with finals and other things and I regret not making the time to update, but I should be able to have a chapter within the next day or two, I promise it will be longer.**

**I contemplated if I was going to continue this story or if I would just start over seeing as the last chapter really disappointed me. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a flame yet, but as for the pairing…. AJ/Legolas-10….Legolas/AJ/Haldir-3 ….Haldir/AJ-4 Boromir/AJ-1 and AJ/ Other -1 ( BTW I was never told who this other would be…so…)**

**And I'm not sure what AJ animagus form will be…I really don't know if my portrayal of the HP Characters/ LOTR are accurate, Legolas seems slightly OOC to me and I really don't want AJ to turn into a Mary Sue. **

**I'll have that Chapter up Soon.**

**And Thank you being patient and reviewing and adding this to your Alerts/ Favorites **


	8. Chapter 6

**SO! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories **** I seriously love you all and Im surprised I haven't been flamed yet. I don't know if I will continue this….I felt that the last chapter really wasn't very good so…we shall see.**

**As for the pairing…. AJ/Legolas-10….Legolas/AJ/Haldir-3 ….Haldir/AJ-4 Boromir/AJ-1 and AJ/ Other -1 ( BTW I was never told who this other would be…so…)**

**And Finally AJ's Animagus **** hmmmm ….again we shall see. But Evan thinks either panther or snake, I think a white tiger would be nice...**

**Once again I apologize for the So LONG wait…with out further adieu, here's the newest chapter.**

* * *

**At Dinner**

AJ quietly slipped into the the hall, unnoticed by many. The few that did notice seemed to look at her with disdain. It seems that news had spread like wildfire, she was the strange women who joined the fellowship, and she always would be the _freak._

As she walked, farther into the dimly lit hall, it seemed as if the races were divided. The dwarves seemed amused at her actions, while the elves seemed to ignore it but could feel the glance of some of them on her back.

The humans however, were a completely different story; distaste shone on their rugged faces, some even went as far as verbally mocking her. An adolescent who seemed only a few years older than herself stood in front of her, a sneer on his face.

"Tell me," he began "why you, a weak, defenseless woman such as yourself deserves the right to go on this quest."

The hall became quiet, as everyone focused their attention on the conflict between AJ and the unknown man, few more discreet than others.

She lifted an eyebrow coolly, " I hardly find myself weak sir, in fact against me **you **would be the defenseless one." She shrugged before brushing past him, ignoring the look of rage on his face.

She took a deep breath , struggling to stay composed; despite her cool demeanor she was frightened, she tried not to let the mocking stares and frigid words hurt her. Even her friends hadn't said anything; besides Sirius who was seething in his seat, but an exchange between Hermione and him had him stubbornly sitting; glancing at her every few seconds.

She sighed softly before looking for a place to sit, it was obvious her friends we still upset with her, just when the thoughts of leaving the hall entered her head, she heard a voice call her name over the steadily growing volume of the hall.

"Miss Autumn!"

Her head snapped towards the voice before recognition bloomed on her, it was one of the hobbits Peregrin Took, if her memory served her correct.

"Hello Miss Autumn, Peregrin Took, at your service and your family's." the hobbit smiled cheerfully up at her before taking her hand and shaking it vigorously.

He blushed when she smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Peregrin, but call me Autumn."

"Alright Autumn, you can call me Pippin or Pip for short." He smiled charmingly at her, "Would you like to sit with my friends and I for Supper?" She nodded before he pulled her towards where the other hobbits were sitting.

"Pip, who's this?" one of the younger looking of the group asked.

"This," he gestured to AJ "is Autumn, she's part of the Fellowship." He said earnestly

The looks of suspension seemed to falter before dissolving quickly, a youthful looking hobbit stood quickly, "Pleasure to meet you Autumn, Meriadoc Brandybuck at yours and your families."

She smiled, hobbits as curious as they made her, seemed to be the race with the purest intentions. Merry grinned before continuing, "That's –"

"Samwise Gamgee, at yours and your families, Miss." A stout hobbit responded warily, he seemed kind but protective of his friends.

The group turned to the last member who had yet to introduce themselves, "Hello, Frodo Baggins at yours and your families," he paused, "you're the woman at the council, the one you swore to help and protect us?"

She silently nodded as he continued, "Are you like Gandalf; A wizard?"

AJ chuckled at the bashful expression on his face, "I guess you could say that," she smiled earnestly, "but where I'm from the women are called witches and the males are wizards."

Frodo nodded, eyes intently focused on her face; She smiled again, "But tell me, where are you from and what's it like?"

As the hobbits began telling her animatedly of Places like The Shire, Buckland, and a older Gentlehobbit named Bilbo, she felt a familiar feeling. Turning, she noticed Lord Elrond, seemed to be staring intently at her, while holding a conversation with Glorfindel and Erestor. She met his eyes and nearly winced at the intensity; breaking his gaze she turned to the hobbits who had stopped chatting and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright Miss?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Yes," she stood quickly, " I, just need to get out o-" she managed to stammered before knocking into someone who had been unfortunate enough to stand behind her.

Spinning around quickly, she came nose to nose with Draco Malfoy, or rather Nose to Chest. He cocked an eyebrow in a silent question.

"We need to talk." He said curtly, before pulling her out of the hall.

* * *

**Draco's Pov**

I could feel the holes Potter was glaring into the back of my head, something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as first assumed.

"So," she hissed sitting on a bench in the Lord's gardens, "what do you need to talk with me of; or are you here to remind how much of idiot I am?"

My face remained stoic as I allowed her to vent her frustrations, "Oh come off it Potter," I finally snarled, "it was an idiotic thing to do, but knowing you, you did it for 'The Greater Good'."

Potter clenched her fists, "I know what it's like to be alone and afraid in a situation like this." she ground out.

"Yes well obviously, you're Dumbles golden girl aren't you?" chuckling sardonically to myself, I didn't realize I was inching closer to a line I shouldn't cross.

"Piss off" she murmured

I chuckled again, "Struck a nerve did I?"

"Malfoy…" she growled. "Don't"

"Oh and what are you planning Scarhead?"

"_Stupefy!" _she roared out, my eyes widened before narrowing.

"_Protego_!"

""_Expelliarmus_!"

My lips tightened into a thin line as my wand sailed into her out stretched hand. She smirked triumphantly, which was as attractive as Weasley's Yule Ball dress robes. "Now," she sighed, "tell me what you really want."

"We're coming with you."

…

"What?" she blinked. I smirked at the dumbfound expression on her face, "We're coming with you, the others are talking with Lord Elrond, I was merely sent here to keep you and your Hormone raging self busy while they convinced him us able to go."

"You're not serious? I mean I thought you all would be bloody raging!" she exclaimed. She starting babbling nonsense and I chuckled before dragging her towards the housing.

"So what is going on with you and Luna?" she asked bluntly.

* * *

**AJ Pov**

"So what is going on with you and Luna?" I asked nonchalantly.

He sputtered in shock, "There is nothing going between me and Loony Lovegood." He stated sourly.

"Sure…but a woman's intuition tells me more, is that why you were locked in a passionate embrace during the Council?" I joked

He bristled "Lovegood calms me down" he muttered darkly, "nothing more."

"What about you and that Legolas?" he asked snidely.

**

* * *

Draco Pov**

"What about you and Legolas?" I asked gently

She blushed furiously before clearing her throat, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, he's a very nice Man- er Elf."

"Liar…"

"I am not Lying!" she screeched, "He is just a very nice Friend."

"Yes," I started dryly, "a nice friend who, you hug and take long walks through the ever romantic training grounds."

"I didn't know you had a romantic side Malfoy." She appraised; I turned to her, "Shove off."

**Hopefully the Pov's changing wasn't too confusing, it was meant to show how long AJ and Draco really have before their friendships develop.**

**So once again, Thank you for Patience, Hopefully Ill have another up soon.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	9. Chapter 7

A/n: Wow. X.x It's been a really long time since I've updated anything. I'm sorry! If I still have readers I'm so sosossosososo sorry.  
Here's an update lovlies~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a jar of nutella. D:

The morning felt bleak on the morning of the Fellowship's departure; mist swirling lazily in the crisp breeze. AJ's eyes were distant; eyes focused on something unseen as she sat; propped beneath the expansive oak tree; she was humming quietly, hands fidgeting in her lap.

Closing her eyes; her head felt dizzy as thoughts swirled throughout her mind.  
Slowly she opened her eyes, starting as she noticed Legolas standing above her.  
"Legolas." She choked out, "Bloody hell; don't do that!"

The blond merely cocked a brow, "Do what?"

The teen sputtered weakly,, "T-The elf stuff; appearing out of nowhere." She shook her head; breathing slowly calming.

Legolas' lips twitched briefly; but he said nothing; taking a seat on the ground near the witch, "You seem to have lost your thoughts."  
The teen pursued her lips; emerald orbs meeting the elf's cerulean, "Is it that obvious?" a dark brow cocked.  
The elf smiled; shaken his blond head, "No." he said quietly, "but you're unlike yourself." his brow furrowed as he said this, "You still have time to stay here."

AJ turned to him, lips twisting in a snarl of sorts, cheeks darkening in hurt, "It isn't that; I'm not afraid." She shook her head rapidly, "I could care less about something happening to me." She laughed bitterly, but her shoulders slumped; "What worries me is my friends…" she paused, "They're the only family I have…" she turned her head, "If something were to happen to them, because of me." Her voice was soft; throat clenching; "I don't think I could live with myself." She breathed.

Legolas frowned, touching her cheek; he forced her to look at him; hand still resting on her pale cheek; "We can't help what happens Autumn," he shook his head, "They made their choice coming." He grimaced as the girl shrugged him off standing deftly.  
"That may be true, but they are coming along because they think they need to protect me; I can protect myself; but can they protect themselves?" she shook her head, "No matter what happens, I will always blame myself for the outcome." Shaking her head; she walked swiftly from the clearing, leaving her elven companion on his own, to his thoughts; a trembling hand came up to touch the spot the other's warm had been, mere moments before; shaking her head; she clamored inside; making sure everything was in order before they were to leave.

* * *

Sirius Black was not a happy man. Infact he was the complete opposite of that at this exact moment. Furiously; the man paced back and forth. Gray orbs narrowed in concentration as he did so; muttering angrily under his breath.  
Draco entered the room; cocking a brow at the other occupants, "How long's he been going at that?" he asked.  
Hermione looked up from her book, Ron and Neville were discussing the Elven Guard and the weapons they carried; while Luna was going into an explanation about Nargales to Ginny who looked rather pained.  
"The past hour and a half." She sighed, closing the old elven tome, "Apparently he was trying to convince AJ to stay, but…it didn't go over very well." She grimaced; Malfoy snickering.  
"He actually assumed Potter would just drop everything?" he snorted, "He doesn't seem to know her and her "Hero Complex" very well."  
Sirius stopped pacing; glaring at Draco; "It doesn't hurt to try." He barked out, before once more resuming his angry footfalls; the blond only rolling his eyes at his mother's cousin.  
Hermione shook her head; sighing as Draco took a seat next to her; "AJ and him got into a long argument about it; and afterwards; she stormed out into the gardens."  
Ron looked up from his discussion, "No ones seen her since." He peeped up; Neville nodding alongside him.  
"Let's hope she doesn't attract any Blabberdimps; they tend to be nasty creatures…" Luna sighed offhandedly; unaware of the strange looks she received.  
"Well…" Draco said, frowning, "We leave within the hour; she has to be somewhere."  
Ginny shook her head, "Give her time to cool off; I'm sure she has a lot on her mind; besides…" her lips twitched, "I saw Legolas walk towards the Gardens."  
Hermione and Ginny snickered to themselves; the room returning to it's lightheartedness within a few moments.

* * *

The courtyard was eerily silent; elves had gathered around the group.  
Lord Elrond, his Daughter Arwen, Lord Erestor and Glorfindel stood firmly; Arwen looking melancholy as the stood before the fellowship.

Lord Elrond's brow's furrowed, lips a thin line before he finally spoke, ""This is my last word, he said, voice quiet, low, "'The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mt. Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way.'""  
AJ closed her eyes; swallowing softly she nodded silently; taking a deep breath, she stood straighter; absentmindedly, her eyes strayed over the faces of the fellowship; lingering on the blonde's longer than necessary.

Silence hung thick in the cool air, only broken by the soft chattering and quick words of the tiny hobbit elder, "'Good . . . good luck!'" Bilbo stammered out, shivering weakly; a thick cloak wrapped around his frail form, ""'I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!'""

Frodo looked towards Bilbo; nodding softly; the thin silence once more returned; slowly the elves of Imladris retreated into the shadows; voices echoing in soft farewells and well wishes before finally; they were gone; only Lord Elrond remaining infront of them; Arwen too had left; crystalline tears in star-like gaze.  
Locking eyes with each member of the fellowship; he gave a firm nod, before turning and leaving the group alone; the tension was palpable.

Finally, Frodo turned, looking towards the road; then up at Gandalf; he began to walk slowly, the rest of his companions following him; he turned to Gandalf; voice quiet, "Mordor Gandalf, is it right or left?"

A/N: I will be updating more often now :3 And gradually the chapters will get much longer; just gotta get back in my groovve!  
Reviews and I'll make the next Chapter super long? 3


End file.
